A New Age
by ChevyImpala
Summary: Rogue wishes to be free from the X-Men but the night of her escape goes horribly wrong when something sinister and ancient has set his eye on the powerful Rogue. please review as this is my first story and i would like to know how im going


The moon, such a bright thing, hung in the velvet soft night. Rogue for a few mind-numbing seconds was enthralled, but then reality came back with a harsh blow of icy wind that thrashed her copper locks wildly about until they were controlled by a flick of Rogues petite ashen hand. The hood of her ink black jacket was pulled roughly over her head and eyes, so all that was seen of this small 5'4 woman was the pink of her slight lips and the ashen bump of her nose. Car headlights shone dimly through the clutter of swaying trees, making Rogues breath catch sharply in her throat. How could she be so naive? Of course they would look for her. At that moment she cursed herself for having such a useless power, wished she could hear the thoughts of the people driving by, or see effortlessly through the jet-black night. Alas she could not and there was no use in contemplating that hopeless thought. Slowly so not to disturb the slightest rock she dipped beneath the tall dewy grass. Then the husky undeniable voice of Logan shot through the silence, making her groan with frustration. "Why can't I just be left alone" she mumbled, dipping lower into the ground.  
"Rogue!" again Logan's voice erupted from the neighbouring clearing.  
"Rogue honey, please if your there answer" Jean Grey's honey sweet voice resounded sadly through the trees. Rogue was now lying face down in the mud making no movement what so ever growling angrily though as sour gritty mud seeped into the gaps of her teeth.  
  
"It's no use Logan, some how she's cut of to me, I can't reach her" Jean shook from exhaustion, finding Rogue was always hard but searching for over half the night was damn near killing her.  
"I can't..." Logan broke of frowning slightly.  
  
Rogue cursed, she'd let herself be frightened of a little snake. The rock that she had knocked from its place now lay innocently by the hideous piece of flesh that was now slithering away.  
  
"I can hear something, Jean try once more to find Rogue I think we got her," Logan muttered. His eyes narrowed and gleamed in the metallic moonlight, small insignificant lines appeared around his brow and his ears worked to pick up another mistake. "Logan I can't be sure but I can feel some one" Jean was filled once more with hope. Logan growled deep in his throat. Jean's elusive frame hoovered slightly from the ground as the two slowly ploughed their way through the thickets of swamp.  
  
"Shit" whispered Rogue as she heard the unmistakable chink of Logan withdrawing his claws. Panting softly she like the snake moments ago slithered clumsily across the slime and mud, leaving handprints embedded in the muck.  
  
"There!" Logan said smirking, Rogue never was one for subtly. Logan was about to take a rather large step forward when Jean's hand stopped him in mid leap. "She's frightened Logan... of us," Jean said sorrowfully.  
"No she isn't Jean, she would never be frightened of me" Logan gulped, neck stiffening in anxiety; for years Rogue had been like his little sister, how could she be afraid of him? Before Logan could consider an answer to his question a blood-curdling scream ignited his senses. "Rogue" hollered Logan, Jeans pale eyes reflected fear as the piercing screams encircled their brains. Logan squatted closely to the ground then in seconds he has thrusted his body foreward leaping metres into the air.  
  
Rogue's eyes exploded with tears as the pain like electricity shot up her back. Something had grabbed her two thighs and was proceeding to drag her underground. Long elegant fingers blood stained and sweaty gripped at the slippery rocks and tufts of weak grass. Blood flowed heavily from wounds the creature was making; warm and thick droplets fell from her thighs and into the earth mingling with her drool and sweat. "Logan, help please" she wailed as thick mud and her right soon to follow now submerged her left foot. A long arm intwined itself around Rogue's waist pulling her with aggressive force closer to her messy doom.  
  
Logan was so close, so close he could hear her moans, but where was Jean his brain reminded him. Torn he kept on. The rocks rolled and the earth shock as Logan's heavy boots collided with the under growth. Then there was Rogue.  
  
Rogues shoulders were now deep inside the earth and only her head and left fore arm was visible. Grunting softly, she accepted her fate and closed her eyes. Then like a dream the cool long fingers of Logan encircled her own sweaty tired ones, in seconds her body responded with new hope, thrashing and pulling she looked up at Logan. His handsome face was narled with concentration and small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. 'Please' Rogue mouthed as her right arm was successfully freed.  
  
"Come on Rogue help yourself girl, help me" Logan yelled in frustration, the suction from the swamp was holding up against his might, two glowing orbs bobbed in the sky, just above Rogues head.  
"What the...?" Logans eyes widened with shock as in seconds his body was hurled into a near by tree stump.  
  
Rogue screamed Logans name as her last hope vanished into the dark, blaring loudly she pulled at the weeds and the stalks to no avail as her head was slowly submerged by thick rivets of mud. Darkness. 


End file.
